Fading Memories
by AsphyxiatedMinx
Summary: *CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS* Another oneshot/drabble, but this one focuses on Tessa and Magnus while they are in Paris. Tessa is missing both Will and Jem greatly, and Magnus tries to offer some sage advice. I'm so sorry if this is kind of cliche, but I tried, I swear.


So, uh, yeah, another quick Infernal Devices oneshot/drabble that I came up with. Once again, I'm so sorry if I made the characters out of character as well as if it's kind of disjointed because I was kind of distracted while writing this. Also, there are _*******SPOILERS FOR CLOCKWORK**_** PRINCESS*** I found that I was really interested in the friendship between Tessa and Magnus because I think they would just become something like best friends through out the years. They are probably my BROTP for Infernal Devices, after Jem and Will, of course. I hope you enjoy this, though!

* * *

"What's wrong, Tessa?"

Tessa did not need to turn around to see who was speaking to her, nor did she answer. He knew well enough anyways. Instead, she kept sitting on the mattress by the window, allowing tears to keep flowing down her cheeks. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind and then felt the mattress shift under the weight of another person sitting down on it. He gently wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Just tell me, let it all out," Magnus murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. More tears fell from Tessa's eyes and a few sobs racked her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to shut off the pain, but all she got was more as memories flooded her vision.

"It just hurts so much," she said at last. He did not respond verbally, but comfortingly rubbed her arm, encouraging her to go on. "I just miss them so much," she continued, but before she could get anymore out, her cries interrupted her.

"Will and Jem?" Magnus asked, already knowing the answer. Tessa nodded weakly.

"I don't know how you manage to stay so strong, Magnus, how you deal with the fading memories," Tessa replied, her voice quiet. He laughed a bit bitterly.

"Oh, Tessa, I'm well-guarded. I seem strong because I purposely try to forget now, all the memories," he responded, a rueful smile on his lips. For a moment, neither of them said anything.

"Why?" Tessa inquired, "Why do you want to forget the memories?" Magnus pondered about this from the moment.

"It hurts less once you detach yourself from it, the loss."

"I don't want to forget them."

"No, and you shouldn't want to forget them, but there comes a time when you have to forget them."

Magnus reached out and touched the pearl bracelet that was around Tessa's wrist.

"However, there comes a time where your memory will fail you, and all your trinkets from the past will break and fade away as well. You can't keep them forever."

It was Tessa's turn to let out a bitter laugh.

"That was not very comforting, Magnus,"

"Perhaps not, but it's the truth, and I'm sure you would rather hear that then an overly embellished lie."

Magnus gave Tessa a reassuring squeeze.

"Try to get some rest, love, perhaps we can go and explore the city tomorrow," Magnus whispered, getting up off the mattress. He walked a few steps before turning back around to look at Tessa who had lied down.

"Don't forget, you'll always have me. Good night, Tessa."

"I know; good night, Magnus."

With that, Magnus left the living room and went back to his own room to sleep.

Tessa lied awake, though, thinking over what Magnus had said. It was true, her memories of both Will and Jem would fade eventually, and despite Jem being an immortal Silent Brother, it was not the same. He was no longer quite her Jem. He was almost a completely different version whom she could never express her love to, for he would be unable to return it. And Will, oh Will. He was long gone, never to be back again. Tessa would never be able to hear his voice or stare deeply into his lovely blue eyes anymore, and already, she was having a hard time remembering some details about him, and nothing has ever hurt more. The two people she loved the most were gone, out of reach from her. She could not hold them in her arms and tell them she loved them. No, but that was all she asked for. And perhaps, just maybe, she could see at least one of them again, but for now, she could only appease herself with a few slightly faded memories. A few more silent tears slipped down her cheeks as Tessa finally fell into a dreamless rest.


End file.
